Ernesti Echevalier/Anime
, also known as , and in a past life, Kurata Tsubasa, is the protagonist of the Knight's & Magic anime. Personality Ernesti is obsessed with robots. Yet he still cares for his friends, Addy and Kid. Ernesti displayed his support for the twins when he learned their background as illegitimate children. Skills & Abilities As Kurata, he was a professional programmer. After being reincarnated as Ernesti, he saw parallels between his current world's magic to his previous world's programming. He was not only proficient in using magic and technology of his new world but thinking of new ones, too. Inventions of his include: *Gunlike Rods *Strand Type Crystal Tissue *Back Weapons *Silhouette Gears History As Kurata Tsubasa From the world of normal humans with no magic, Kurata Tsubasa was a mecha otaku who made his living as a programmer. On one fateful night, crossing the road, he died due to a van hitting him . Reincarnated (c. OY 1265) In a different world, circa OY 1265, Kurata was reborn as the son of Knight Runner Mathias Echevalier and his wife Selestina. One day in the year OY 1268 he, his mother, and his maternal grandfather were riding in a horse-driven carriage when it was suddenly attacked by a giant bug. The horse and driver were killed while his mother and grandfather escaped, he was about to be eaten but was saved by his father's Silhouette Knight, and noticed the giant mechanical knight's resemblance to the robots he so enjoyed in his past life (PlsInsertMissingStory) Ernesti later then undergo the slow, repetitive training and study that most children would despise but it was no problem at all to young Ernesti, who instead immersed himself in it. For Ernesti, everything he learned was something that would bring him one step closer to Silhouette Knight. Ernesti later figured out that the magic system is nothing more than being actually similar to programming . Meeting the Walter Twins (c. OY 1273) At the age of 8, Ernesti was doing his morning training, when he saw a girl falling, he went and rescued her just in time, this was Ernesti's first meeting with Adeltrud and Archid, his future lifelong friends. The former believed he was a girl at first . Elementary School (c. OY 1274) At the age of 9, Ernesti started studying at Knight Runners Academy as an Elementary Student along with his friends Adeltrud and Archid. While in class Ernesti (PlsInsertMissingStory). Ernesti figured out if he can't change himself, he could change other things and that he will just have to create Silhouette Knight unit of his own then he goes on monologuing about customization of the Silhouette Knight. Ernesti figured if he needs to know how to create a Silhouette Knight, he needs to get out of the Magical Fundamentals Class. (PlsInsertMissingStory). Ernesti and his friends help out Batson, by blasting Batson in the air to reach the bullying thieves. (PlsInsertMissingStory). Middle School (c. OY 1277) Cloquet Forest Incident One day, Ernesti was talking to Batson about the structure Silhouette Knight, when his friend Adeltrud call for him that it's time to leave. Ernesti was 12 years old when he went to the Cloquet Forest. (PlsInsertMissingStory). While Ernesti and his friends finished eating, they were approached by Walter Twins' eldest sister Stephania. Creating a New Silhouette Knight The king wanted to figure out what's Ernesti agenda, so the king summoned Ernesti and Ernesti's grandfather. The king tried to learned Ernesti agenda by testing him by rewarding Ernesti for his success in defeating the Behemoth. Ernesti's grandfather Lauri pointed out to the king that Ernesti is still a child and that he does not need a reward. The king insists child or not he will not fail to reward someone who has defeated the Behemoth. So the king plainly asks Ernesti "what do you want". Ernesti was surprised by the king's offer and was speculating that the king is not doing this out of the kindness of his heart, Ernesti assumed the king was testing him. Ernesti bickers upon himself whether or not he should or shouldn't ask for a reward and that if he were to ask what would he ask for? He questions himself. Ernesti kept on thinking, he could just ask for the latest model of Silhouette Knight. Ernesti said "no" to himself and told himself that this is the chance of a lifetime. So Ernesti said to himself that he needs to ask something difficult and that he will never get another chance to get. Ernesti finally asked for something only the king could get him which is knowledge, and it's mostly knowledge that Ernesti craved for, on how to create the heart of the Silhouette Knight the Ether Reactor. The king asked Ernesti his reasons for doing so. Ernesti answered that because it is his 'hobby'. Surprised, the king laughed and agreed on one condition: create a Silhouette Knight. Hence, Ernesti started working with the dwarves to create a new Silhouette Knight. Ernesti used the Trandorkis, which she gladly allowed as a test pilot. Along with the help of Edgar, Diterich and the twins, Ernesti experimented his ideas including the Silhouette Gear into development. Unaware, enemies of unknown organization plans to steal his creations. Casadesus Incident (PlsInsertMissingStory) Several days after the Casadesus Incident, King Ambrosius ordered the summons of the students who were involved in the development of the Telestale to Schrieber Castle. (PlsInsertMissingStory). King Ambrosius ordered the creation of a new Knightly Order under the command of Ernesti Echevalier, to which all the students were surprised. Lastly, King Ambrosius was considering the new Knightly Order name, to which he (missing part) so King Ambrosius named the new Knightly Order as "The Order Of The Silver Phoenix" Centaur Knight Arc Relationship 'Adeltrud Walter ' Ernesti considers Adeltrud a lifelong friend. When they first met, Ernesti was mistakenly thought to be a girl by Adeltrud, because of his cuteness. Trivia * The Japanese voice actor of Ernesti is Rie Takahashi who also voices Emilia from Re:Zero and Megumin from Konosuba. * The English dub voice actor of Ernesti is Justin Briner and Alexis Tipton. Justin Briner also voices Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia. *Because Ernesti's childhood prior to his training wasn't fully adapted, many viewers incorrectly believed Kurata immediately got reincarnated into the 3-year-old Ernesti. *Both when he was Kurata and since being reincarnated, Ernesti has a habit of touching his chin when he's thinking. Gallery 02Anime18m02s Ernesti Echevalier.png 02Anime18m04s Ernesti Echevalier.png Ernesty 2.png Eru02.JPG Ernesty Echybarbaria.png References Category:Knight Runners Category:Main Character